El amor siempre es el protagonista
by Nikki Grace 22
Summary: Afrodita se aburre en el Olimpo, y decide echar un vistazo par ver como les va a las parejas de semidioses. Y observándolos, se da cuenta de que el amor no es una causa perdida. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".

Palabras:777

Dios/a: Afrodita

* * *

En el Olimpo, las cosas cada día se volvían más aburridas. Los dioses discutían siempre sobre el mismo tema, Hefesto TV solo emitía bazofia, y las musas desafinaban una y otra vez. Afrodita resoplaba. ¿Y ahora, qué? Se puso a pensar y dio con la solución: ¡los semidioses! Una fuente de entretenimiento como Zeus mandaba. Encendió la televisión y buscó el canal del campamento. En él salían su hija Piper y Jason Grace, cogidos de la mano.

— Aw, qué adorables — exclamó la diosa.

En la pantalla, se veía a Piper reír.

— Jason, eso parece un plan digno de Leo — su sonrisa se fue apagando, y en sus ojos se reflejó el dolor—, o peor, de los Stoll.

Jason rió con melancolía. Acarició la mano de Piper.

—Recuerda lo que te dije; Leo está vivo, volverá. Tenemos que creer en él.

Ella asintió, echando a andar hacia los campos de fresas.

Afrodita cogió un pañuelo más y se secó las lágrimas. Podía sentir el abrumamiento en el corazón roto de su Piper. Se prometió que lo arreglaría. Oh, y tanto que lo haría. Era su hija, al fin y al cabo. Para ella, era como un disparo al pecho. Siguió mirando la televisión.

En la Nueva Roma, una pareja universitaria desayunaba. La chica que tenía el pelo rubio rizado y los ojos grises tormentosos leía un libro que sujetaba con la mano derecha, y con la otra agarraba el asa de una taza con café descafeinado. Mientras tanto, el chico con el pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes mar estaba tratando de llamarle la atención.

—Por favor, Annabeth —suplicaba deseperadamente— ¿No puedes dejar de leer solo un segundo?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Percy. Tengo exámenes finales, y si no apruebo, repito curso. Y no me gustaría nada.

—Sabionda, eso es imposible. Me apuesto mil dracmas y mis galletas azules a que sacas más de una matrícula de honor.

Annabeth se sonrojó un poco.

—Solo dos días, Percy. Y después —sonrió pícaramente—, soy toda tuya. Te lo prometo.

El hijo de Poseidón la besó.

—Está bien, pero te recuerdo que yo siempre cobro las promesas a precios muy altos.

La rubia le revolvió el cabello y depositó un beso en su frente. En un susurro, le dijo:

—Te quiero, Sesos de Alga.

La diosa del amor suspiró. Esos dos semidioses eran la pura representación del amor verdadero. En el televisor apareció Iris, la presentadora del programa.

—Después de ver a todas estas adorables parejas, retrocedamos unos pasos en el tiempo para observar lo que podría haberlo sido.

Dos semidioses, un chico de unos catorce años, con pelo rubio rojizo y ojos azules celestes y una chica de doce años, de pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo y los ojos azules eléctricos se peleaban.

—¡Te he dicho que no, Luke! —Replicó ella, apartando los copos de nieve que se depositaban en su nariz.

—¿Y por qué no, Thalia? —exclamó Luke— ¡Sólo quiero saber qué narices te pasa! Pero no me lo quieres contar. ¿Cómo me tomo eso? Supongo que ya no confias en mí.

Afrodita se secó la lágrima que empezó a brotar de su ojo izquierdo. Era tan emotivo... no podía soportar aquellos momentos en los que dos amados se gritaban cosas así. Tendría que encontrar un modo para solucionarlo en la posteridad.

Los ojos de Thalia se nublaron, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla llena de pecas.

—Hoy... hoy es mi cumpleaños —confesó—. No te lo he dicho porque me trae muy malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que quiero dejar pasar, pero no ovidarlos. Y es imposible.

La cara del hijo de Hermes se descompuso por la sorpresa, que segundos después fue sustituida por rabia.

—¡¿Era solo eso?! ¿Enserio? —resopló de una forma que dejó clara la burla en sus palabras— Pues vaya.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, no —se lamentó Thalia.

Ella pensaba que iba a cantar "cumpleaños feliz". En lugar de eso, depositó un beso en su mejilla y la retó.

—¡Píllame si puedes, chica rayo!

Thalia salió en su persecución, riendo como si no hubiese mañana.

Los ojos de Afrodita se empañaron. Reflexionando, llegó a la conclusión de que esa generación era la que más amor irradiaba.Y la que más dolor desprendía. Las guerras, tanto la Titanomaquia y la Gigantomaquia, habían acabado con unos cuantos romances. Sin embargo, la diosa lo tuvo bastante claro. Puede que en la historia no parezca la protagonista, pero es amor, y sin ella, no existiría. Y dado que el amor lo es todo en este mundo... Ella siempre sería la estrella principal.


End file.
